


Wizardess Heart: Destiny Quartet

by Dark_wizardess



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Childhood Memories, Day Class, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Full Moon, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lost Memories, Love, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Students, Wizards, night class - Freeform, orphan sisters, prefects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_wizardess/pseuds/Dark_wizardess
Summary: They lost their parents in an epidemic when they were only eight, their sister went missing when they were eleven, for the three Hart sisters' life was by no means easy but they always kept looking forward. The village was peaceful and quiet, everyone was friendly and the sisters were content with what little they had.When the three of them get accepted into Gedonelune magic Royal academy, the most prestigious magic school, they leave the village they lived in all their lives and set out to the academy. With Liz being terrible in magic and Loris being indifferent, will they be able to pass the trial? And what's with the mysterious Dream Lillias keeps having?
Relationships: Conrad Schuyler/Alina Rosewood, Elias Goldstein/Aria Ruthford, Klaus Goldstein/Liz Hart, Randy March/Trissa Raesvelt, Yukiya Reizen/Elysse Eldridge
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned to post this story later after I had finished a few chapters but thanks to the recent news about the game I changed my mind. This story Will have Multiple Ocs and Multiple pairings, I also will be doing a preview and a Journal just like in the game. I Hope you guys enjoy it!

The moon was glowing a vivid red, same color as blood. The eerie light did little to illuminate the forest. Tree leaves swayed along with the howling wind. The sound of a twig snapping interrupted the deafening silence as a girl with long, curly, soft amber hair emerged from the bushes, her cloak fluttering behind her, her feet tripped on a twig making her fall to the ground with a thud. Ignoring the pain she got up and continued running even faster than before.

What was she searching for? Why was she running? She did not know but her mind kept telling her to move forward, her body kept pushing her to her limits. She had to keep running or it would be too late. She quickly made her way through the thick branches and trees.

The girl's icy blue eyes fluttered open, it took her a few minutes to register where she was, with a sigh she placed her hand on her forehead, "It was just a dream..." she could still recall the fear and the urgency. It all felt so vivid to her, she almost couldn't believe it was just a dream. Lillias slowly pulled herself and glanced to her side, her lips curved into a smile when she saw her two sisters sleeping peacefully on the other two beds. She pulled the sheets off her and got up.

"Is it morning already?" One of the two girls pulled herself up as she yawned while covering her mouth, her brown hair was disheveled and her amber eyes were half-closed. "Good morning Liz," Lillias looked behind her and greeted her sister with a smile, "Slept well I hope?" Liz nodded as she got out of bed and walked towards Lillias, "Yes, what about you Lillias?"

There was a moment of silence before Lillias gave her signature smile, "Yes, I slept very comfortably."

The two sisters quickly got dressed, while the third sister continued dozing off peacefully. When they were done changing, Lillias and Liz both glanced at their sleeping sister then looked at each other. "So... whose turn is it to wake her up?" Lillias was the first to ask the question.

Liz raised her hands up in surrender, "I woke her up yesterday."

Lillias just gave a small nod as she stretched her arms and took a deep breath when she was ready she walked towards the bed and started to gently shake her sister, "Loris, its morning, wake up." The sleeping brunette simply let out a low grumble and pulled the sheets over her face. With a sigh, Lillias continued, "If you don't wake up in 2 minutes neither Liz nor I will bake your favorite sweets."

And that was all the motivation Loris needed to jump out of bed, "I am awake!"

Lillias and Liz glanced at each other and broke out laughing, "Works like a charm every time," they both said in unison.

"You two-" Loris just let out a sigh.

Reitz, a small, ordinary yet peaceful village in the countryside, its only appeal was the magnificent yet simple nature. Life was at times hard, with the lack of wizards and healers, however, the villagers always help those in need. Everyone in Reitz worked hard to make end's meat and that was no different for the three sisters living on the edge of the village.

********

As she walked through town, Lillias greeted everyone she came across with a bright smile, the florist, the librarian, an owner of a small café. Whoever it was Lillias was acquainted with them, in fact, the whole Village was. The villagers were numbered and everyone knew each other, everyone was practically family. The young village girl passed through different alleys and buildings and stopped at an old wooden store. The first thing that caught Lillias' attention was the croaked sign on the door, she didn't waste any time and quickly adjusted it to its correct position. Now satisfied, Lillias opened the door and entered the pharmacy.

Stopping in her tracks, a woman in her mid-forties turned around, her face brightened up at the sight of Lillias, "Oh good morning dear."

"Good morning Mrs. Heiss, The young girl greeted as she closed the door behind her, "Hope you're doing well today?"

"I am good dear, thanks for asking," Mrs. Heiss answered with a somewhat quiet voice.

After greeting each other, the two started working. Lillias swept the floor while Mrs. Heiss started organizing the medicine and medical herbs on the shelves, when they were done they'd open up the pharmacy for the day.

For the most part, the pharmacy was quiet and there was nothing for Lillias to do, however sitting around was something the young village girl didn't like, she would always try to find something to do from tending to the flowers, to checking on the list of medicines and herbs or just reading a few of the medical books she borrowed from the small library or from Mrs. Heiss.

As she was reading through one of those books, the door swung open as a man in his late fifties entered the shop, when she glanced towards him her face brightened up. "Good morning Arlene, and good morning to you as well young Lady," the man smiled and bowed slightly.

"Ah, Karsyn what a surprise," Mrs. Heiss slowly got up and walked towards her customer. "Mr. Alvarez, it's been a long time," Lillias placed down her book and ran towards the man, "When Did you arrive in Reitz?"

"Just now actually," The man quickly replied, "I won't be staying for too long, however." Karsyn Alvarez was one of Mrs. Heiss' oldest customers; however, he was a Wizard who traveled around Gedonelune so it was rare for him to be in Reitz. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Mr. Alvarez raised his hand up and patted Lillias on the head. "Of course I have, it's been 3 years after all," Lillias informed him. "Has it really been that long?" He asked almost surprised.

****

In a further corner of the village, Loris who had finished up teaching her archery class for the day was taking a long, much-needed nap. Her hood was pulled up protecting her head from the strong rays of the sun and her head was resting on the trunk of a tree. Loris' peaceful nap was suddenly interrupted by a loud crashing noise. With a grunt, the girl's pink eyes fluttered open, "What was that?"

"Get back here you stupid water jug!" A loud voice echoed from the house, Loris instantly recognized it as Liz, with a sigh the girl got up and started walking towards her house.

"No stop! That's my drinking water for today!" The shout was followed by the sound of crashing.

"GE-HEHEHE." A creepy laugh followed.

Wondering what in the world was going on, Loris opened the door, what greeted Loris was a water Jug with long white wings flying around in circles knocking everything in its way.

"Hey stop moving around! You're dropping the water all over the place!"

Loris could only watch in confusion as her older sister ran after the water Jug. "What in the..." she couldn't even process the scene in front of her. The water Jug suddenly stopped over Loris' head and before she could even react the Jug turned upside down. Water came pouring down on her head soaking Loris from head to toe completely.

There were a few minutes of silence and then, "Oh it's on!" Loris rolled up her sleeves and started running after the said Jug, "Get back here!"

"Stay put!" Liz shouted at the magical jug. Stopping for a few short seconds, the water jug let out another laugh.

"Why you!" Liz and Loris jumped towards it in an attempt to catch the mischievous jug but it easily dodged and both sisters ungracefully tumbled to the ground with a sudden thud.

The jug let out another loud laugh before its wings vanished, it then fell on Liz's head then rolled down and landed on her palm.

"Loris, Liz I am back, you won't be- whoa!" As Lillias entered, she ended up slipping on the water, before she lost her balance she quickly grabbed into the door to support herself, thankfully her fast reflexes saved her. "What happened here?" She looked at the floor where broken glass and scattered books were all over the place. "It looks like a typhoon passed through." Although she was shocked at the scene she also couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when she saw both her sisters lying on the ground.

"I might have messed up a spell," Liz only laughed nervously as Loris glared at her.

"It looks like a definite yes to me," Loris replied back.

"It's normal to mess up, you can't learn unless you do," Lillias tried to contain her laughter as she let out a muffled laugh

"Lillias....not you too" Liz was almost on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, sorry, the scene was just too funny," Lillias cleared her throat, "Well then, shall we proceed with our day?"

"I'll prepare breakfast," Liz announced as Lillias gave her the groceries she had bought after finishing her shift in the Pharmacy.

Lillias then proceeded to grab the mop, "I'll clean."

"I'll.... Just get changed," Loris pointed towards her room in a somewhat reluctant and awkward manner. And with that, the three sisters dispersed.

As Lillias was cleaning up the mess she noticed a family photo flat on the ground, when she picked it up and saw it her face broke into a smile. That picture held a special memory for them, it was a picture of her parents, her older brother and her three sisters, this was the last picture taken before the death of their parents, it was one of the only memories she had left of them. Lillias' eyes lingered at her younger sister who had gone missing many years ago.

"Lillias!" A hand suddenly landed on Lillias' shoulder.

Her body jumped up at the sudden touch, when Lillias looked behind her she saw Loris looking at her with worry all over her face, "What is it Loris?" Lillias forced a smile as she hid the picture behind her.

"I've been calling you for a while," Loris pointed out, her voice full of concern.

"I must've been too focused on my thoughts, it's nothing to worry about," Lillias reassured her little sister. "If you say so," Loris decided not to ask about it, she knew even if she did Lillias won't tell her.

"Breakfast is ready you two!" Liz called out.

"Come on let's go," Lillias guided Loris towards the table, when both of them were finally seated. The first few minutes were silent giving a somewhat gloomy atmosphere.

"Liz, have we gotten a reply yet from Gedonelune royal magic academy?" Lillias asked trying to start a conversation.

Gedonelune royal magic academy was known as the most prestigious magic school for wizards In the kingdom of Gedonelune, studying there was something both Lillias and Liz dreamed of, which was why they have sent several applications already, most of which were rejected.

"No reply yet," Liz replied disgruntled and took a bite of her food.

"You two are still sending applications?" Loris looked at the two sisters surprised.

"We sent one for you too," Lillias said bluntly to her sister. "You did what?!" Loris exclaimed at the sudden news.

"Her idea," Liz pointed at Lillias blaming it all on her.

"My idea," Lillias easily confirmed Liz's accusation without any hesitation and continued eating.

"Why?! You know I am bad with magic," Loris complained as she got up from her seat.

"You're not bad, you're just not motivated enough and you lack confidence," Lillias noted, "Besides we're all novices when it comes to magic."

With a grumble, Loris sat back down, "Fine... it's not like we'll get accepted in the academy anyway."

Unknown to the three sisters, this was just the beginning of their journey.

********

** Chapter Preview **

**Lillias:** "Yay! Our first chapter preview, it's a shame Liz isn't with us..."

 **Loris:** "I can't believe you sent out an application for me without my consent!"

 **Lillias:** "But well, only two can do the preview so it can't be helped."

 **Loris:** "To begin with I am not even interested in learning magic."

 **Lillias:** "Well then I have to do my best for Liz as well!"

 **Loris:** "There is no way our applications will be accepted, to begin with, you and Liz should just give up."

 **Lillias:** "Gedonelune Royal magic academy, I can't wait to study there!"

 **Loris:** "Hey are you even listening to me?!"

 **Lillias:** "Next time, 'The acceptance letter,' look forward to it."

 **Loris:** "Wait, what?!"

********

**The Journal**

In Gedonelune, around one out of two hundred citizens are born with magic power, it's an inborn ability and is affected by your genes, however how it appears varies for each person and if someone has very weak magic they might not be aware they are a wizard. In Reitz, my home village, there are almost no wizards. My sisters and I are the only ones who able to use it in our village though a few Wizards come passing by once in a while. When we were younger our father used to teach us magic as he too was a wizard but after his death we had no one to teach us so we were left learning on our own...however as time passed Loris soon stopped while Lillias and I continued, for some reason Loris, who used to love magic as much as we did, ended up becoming uninterested in learning it. I wonder if it was a good idea to send an application for her...

**\---Liz Hart---**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sisters Continue on their Daily lives, they suddenly receive a Mysterious letter, this letter is the first of many events that would change their destiny

Taking long, deep breaths, the young archer pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it on the bow, she then positioned herself and aimed for the target, once she locked onto it, she released the string. The arrow zoomed forward and with a thud hit the red mark. The young archer let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes, her grip on the bow slightly loosening. 

"Excellent aiming skills." 

The sudden, unknown voice startled the young archer. "Who's there?!" Loris tightened her grip on the bow; she spun around and pointed an arrow at the intruder. "What the…" The girl looked at her so cold intruder only to find out it was a piece of floating paper, yes a floating paper. "Whoa there, watch where you point that thing!" The paper shouted as it curved backwards to dodge the edge of the arrow, the edge of the paper gently pushing the bow down. 

"....A talking paper?" Loris stared at the letter, her mouth hung open in surprise. 

"Paper? Paper?! You think I am a mere paper?!" The paper scoffed, "As if. I’ll have you know I am the acceptance letter of the one and only Gedonelune royal magic academy!" It curled back proudly as it announced. 

Loris' eyes widened at those words, "Sorry I think I misheard you, did you say the acceptance letter of-"

"Gedonelune Royal magic academy!" The acceptance letter repeated with the same proud voice.

It took a while for the words to register, even after they did, she still stood frozen in place and unable to say anything. There was a moment where Loris doubted the talking paper but when she spotted the seal she knew that this was a genuine acceptance letter to Gedonelune Royal Magic academy. However, the biggest problem remained; she never sent an application. 

“Sorry but I think you’ve got the wrong person here,” Finally finding her voice, Loris managed to reply to the acceptance letter. One of the letter's edges curled down and started moving from side to side, "You are one of the Hart sisters are you not?"

"Yes, however it was my two sisters who appli-" Loris stopped midway, flashbacks of a few days ago swirling in her mind, specifically her conversation with Lillias, "Curse you Lillias...." she muttered looking down and gripped her hand. The acceptance letter cleared its throat, as if it actually had one, and straightened up, "Loris Hart, although it is a mystery to me how a country girl like you with little to no magical experience, has been accepted into the academy-“

The acceptance letter went on but his words went unheard, Loris stood there with a blank look in her face, the sudden events sent her in a daze. Back when Lillias sent an application for her, she was not really that bothered by it simply because she believed they would never get accepted but here she is in front of the genuine acceptance letter.

“Hey are you even listening?!” the acceptance letter’s shout woke Loris up.

The brunette roughly grabbed the talking letter as it let out a small shriek and then she dashed through the forest at full speed dodging the trees and passing through the bushes at incredible speed, her hair swaying with the wind. “Hey! Unhand me, how dare you treat me in such a manner!” The acceptance letter tried to wiggle his way out but the Archer’s grip held it in place. 

Loris continued maneuvering her way through. Finally she reached the village, ignoring the usual greetings from the villagers Loris dashed to her house, now was not the time to stop. She kept running until she stopped just in front of her house to take long, rigid breaths. Although she is used to the forest running full speed was still a lot for even her and Loris just wanted to take a nap but before she can go into a peaceful slumber she had a little talk she needed to have with Lillias. “Let go I said, have you no manners?!” When Loris loosened her grip the acceptance letter floated out of her palm and released a loud sigh of relief. “For god’s sake I thought I was gonna die!” 

Loris just shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh in protest to the acceptance letter, ‘So noisy,’ she thought, unable to say it out loud. 

“Excuse you, I’ll have you know this is by no means an appropriate way to greet a-” ignoring the letter once again, Loris started walking, she stopped just in front of the door and took a deep breath, “Just…talk it out Loris, you can do this, you won’t get dragged by Lillias this time,” she told herself, with eyes now full of determination, she grabbed onto the door knob and started to turn it. Just then, the door flew open hitting her straight in the face, the pain made her crouch down and touch her face, “Agh!” 

“Oh my god, Loris I am so sorry!” Liz, the one who slammed the door open, bent down and grabbed onto her sister’s arm. “Liz what was that for?!” Loris shouted at her sister, her hand holding her nose. She was sure it was bleeding by now, “Did you have to open the door so violently?!”

“I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry!” was all Liz was able to say.

“Well that looked painful,” Lillias walked out of the house holding her mouth, she looked at her sister lying on the ground, grunting in pain, “You okay?”

"Do I look Okay?!” Loris replied in frustration. Yet again, unaffected by her sister's outburst Lillias continued, “See Liz, this is why I told you not to get overexcited, someone’s nose always ends up breaking when you do.” 

“And that someone is always me!” Loris grumbled, “Also Lillias stop saying it so casually and help!” 

"Now, now don't be so grumpy, we are going to Gedonelune Town tomorrow after all, let us take care of this then go pack up our stuff!" Lillias grabbed her sister's hand without a second thought and dragged her towards the house.

"Wait what? I didn't say I wi-"

"I can't wait to see Lyell again, oh and we'll finally get to see the academy in person, this is going to be great!" Ignoring her sister's protests, Lillias moved forward while Loris was begging dragged behind.

"Lillias!"

********

The next day came quickly, much to Loris' dismay. With their bags all packed up, and with their farewell to the villagers done, the three of them were now prepared to leave. Three letters floating in front of them, one for each. “This is a dream come true isn’t it?” Liz looked excitedly at her sisters, “To think we’ll finally be able to go to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, maybe even become great wizards someday like Serge Durandel!”

“You? Become a great Wizard? Ha, I’d like to see that!” Liz’s acceptance letter rudely replied. ““Don’t be so rude, Mr. acceptance letter,” Lillias simply smiled, “Every Wizard started somewhere.”

“Yeah and every great Wizard was competent,” Liz’s acceptance letter huffed in frustration, the other two letters nodding in agreement. “Now, that was uncalled for, be nice,” Lillias then proceeded to look forward, “I believe we should be on our way now, or we’ll miss the train.” Liz looked at her sister wide-eyed, “Oh you’re absolutely right.” 

“Wait,” The three acceptance letters each said in unison, their voice almost resonating with each other. This naturally made the three sisters stop. Each of the acceptance letters floated towards their respective owners and started to shine in bright white light, bubbles of light surrounded the three sisters, with a pop sound, the bubbles then bursted. Now in a new uniform, Loris looked wide eyed at the sudden change, “Whoa! What’s this?” 

All three sisters were now dressed in a blue blazer decorated with a ribbon. A short, white skirt with long black tights and blue boots and finally a long dark blue cloak decorated in golden patterns, both sides of the cape were connected by a red ribbon pinned down by a golden emblem with the symbol of a dragon. 

Lillias’s pale blue eyes sparkled with joy, “This is the...academy Uniform!” she twirled around, her cloak wrapping around her, the hem of her skirt floated slightly, "To final be able to attend the same academy our father once attended…" her enthusiasm didn't fade and she ended up jumping in excitement. "The day finally came...where we can wear the academy's uniform! It's just as amazing as I expected!" Liz chirped as she also checked her clothes but she soon looked back at the acceptance letters, "How were you able to do that?!"

"This is nothing!" Although it was only one of the letters who said that, each of them floated proudly in the air, with them curled up proudly. "Can we just get this over with and go?!" Loris grumbles loudly, she did not by any means hide her irritation. "Oh right we'll be late if we don't!" Lillias clapped her hands together, seemingly oblivious to her sister's irritation, or simply choosing to ignore it. 

"That completes the preparations. Now, it's time to head for the academy," One of the letters announced. "If we don't hurry we won't make it in time," Another one informed them.

"Wait but how are we g-" before Liz could even ask, the three letters started floating away. Lillias and Loris soon followed after the letters, they did not want to be left behind. Shaking her head, Liz woke up from her daydreaming and started running after her sisters "Wait for me!" as a soft breeze blew past her, she stopped to look behind. There stood the house where the Hart sisters lived for 18 whole years, a house with many memories both joyous and sorrowful. Liz suddenly felt a sadness fill her heart at the thought of leaving this place, she knew it was a step that she needed to take but she never expected for this to come so soon, the memories of her parents suddenly popped into her mind.

"Are you watching me, Mom and Dad? I promise I'll study as hard as I can and become a competent wizardess…" she gripped onto her clothes as she tried to hold her tears, "So the two of you can be proud in heaven." 

Noticing that it's owner was not following along, the acceptance letter looked back, "What are you doing? Hurry up!" It shouted, irritation evident in its voice. That didn't go unnoticed by Lillias as she gave the acceptance letter a sideways glare. "Seriously what are you? a turtle," of course the other two acceptance letters had to chime in. Noticing the slight change in Lillias's expression, Loris quickly stepped back, "Oh no…"

"That's enough you three, you should learn how to treat others respectively," Lillias this time was not smiling, this time she looked extremely serious. Loris could swear she felt a cold air around her sister that made a chill run through her body.The acceptance letters also felt a chill run through them when they looked at Lillias, however they were not quite sure as to why. 

"Um...let us be on our way!" Noticing the tension in the air, Liz grabbed onto her two sisters and ran towards the train station, though the village was somewhat secluded there was indeed a train station, a very small and rundown one however it functioned perfectly enough to at least bring them to the neighboring town. The three sisters boarded the train and set out to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Throughout the whole ride the three sisters were unusually quiet, even the acceptance letter didn't feel comfortable with the deafening silence, Liz was looking at the scenery seemingly in a daze, Loris was taking a nap while Lillias was engrossed in reading one of her books. 

Time passed by, the silence continued. Lillias placed the book down and took a quick glance at her sisters only to find that Liz was also sleeping now, she let out a soft giggle as she looked at her two sisters dozing off on the train, she grabbed onto the book again about to continue reading it however something prevented her. 

The train soon came to an unexpected halt, "whoa!" Due to the momentum, Lillias' body flung forward. The same happened to her sisters jolting them awake. "Holy smokes!" The acceptance letters also got their nap interrupted. "W- what happened?" Liz asked in a panic. Loris on the other hand just grabbed into her forehead And grumbled, "I was having a nice dream too…..I dreamt that all this was a dream and we never got the acceptance letter…" 

"I am not really sure Liz, also Loris you're not getting away from this so easily," Lillias slowly got up, "I am going to go ask." Her letter floated towards her, "Wait, I will also accompany you," the letter announced. Lillias nodded with her usual smile, she walked towards a train attendant asking for the situation in detail, Lillias was always the best communicator between her sisters so situations like this were better left to her. The two sisters waited patiently as they tried to overhear part of their conversation however it was too far to hear most of what's being said."I understand the situation now, thank you for your time," Lillias politely said, ending the conversation. 

"Of course, we are very sorry for the inconvenience." 

The attendant raised his hat up. Lillias smiled at the attendant and bid farewell before she went back to her sisters to explain the situation, of course her sisters were eager for an explanation. 

"Talk about total negligence!" The acceptance letter scuffed. Gently pushing the acceptance letter away from her face, Lillias started explaining the situation, "It seems there are technical difficulties with the train, thankfully we happened to be close to a town. However we'll have to wait a while before the train gets fixed."

"Agh! You've got to be kidding me!" Loris jumped onto her seat and huffed, "I am telling you this is a bad omen telling us we should set to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy in the first place!" 

"Stop being so negative, Loris," Lillias stopped her sister, "Since we're only a few meters away from town, let's just look around until they fix it." Liz looked at Loris and nodded, "I...agree with Lillias, we've never been anywhere aside from Reitz so we should take the chance to look around." 

"Two against one, huh?" Loris let out a heavy sigh and then raised her hands to the side and shrugged, "Fine, fine. Let us look around." The two look at each other, satisfaction evident by the smirks on their face, they raised their hands up and gave each other a high five. Watching her sisters all Loris could do was roll her eyes. 

********

The walk to the next town was pretty short as it was only a few meters away from where the train had stopped. As they walked closer to the town they could see the shops and buildings more closely, their eyes traveled everywhere searching for anything interesting. Loris let out a yawn as she saw Liz excitedly looking at everything while running from one side to the other, "Look you two, there are so many shops and people! A clothing shop, a flower shop, a bakery. There are so many things!" 

"Yes indeed, It's definitely much different then the small reitz we've lived our whole lives in," Lillias eyes traveled the streets, "Most of Reitz was only street markets with only 2 to 3 shops around." She then turned around and glanced at Liz, her eyes widening in surprise, "Liz watch out or you'll-"

"Whoa!" Liz shouted as she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Fall…." Lillias found herself finishing the sentence she was unable to finish. "Oh, she fell alright," Loris looked at the scene she just witnessed in amazement, then again she wasn't surprised, after all it was Liz. Lillias quietly ran towards her sister and helped her out. "I fear for the future of the academy," the acceptance letter just sighed, it was a long frustrated sigh. "I'm….alright," Liz grabbed onto Lillias's shoulder to support herself and got up with the help of both her sisters.

"Let us just head back, the train should be fixed by now," Loris was the first to suggest that she let out a small yawn and stretched her arm. "Aww already?" Liz protested, this was her first time outside of her home village so naturally she wanted to explore the town more. 

"It would be very disastrous If the train left without us," The acceptance letter floated after the sisters. Lillias however had a different opinion, the soft amber haired girl just smiled at the letter, "It will be fine, we still have plenty of time."

Taking a deep breath the acceptance letter was just about to say something when all of a sudden a loud noise was heard. Naturally, the three sisters ran towards the commotion.

"Oh my, it is not very gentlemanly to point a knife at a lady," a woman with long, dark blue hair and beautiful violet eyes stood proudly in a corner, a folding fan held in her hand. The woman stood there alone surrounded by many thugs, each of them holding a weapon, one of them however was facedown on the ground with his knife next to him. 

"Why you- just hand over the money!" The leader shouted, his patience running low. "I respectively decline young man, you should learn to be polite and not try to rob defenseless women," the mysterious woman did not seem the slightest bit scared as she retorted back to the leader of the thugs. 

"Eeeeh! What do we do? What do we do?!" Liz started panicking and looking from left to right, she knew she needed to help the woman but she had never encountered this sort of situation before, when she turned back towards Loris she noticed she was no longer there, “Eh?!” Liz knew this could only mean one thing, she  hesitantly looked back at the thugs. 

"Hey you," Loris shouted loudly, the anger flaring in her eyes, the disdain showing in her face. "Stop what you're doing right now!"

"Oh boy…" Lillias let out a long sigh. The woman and the thugs all glanced at Loris, the leader just sighed and gestured for his men to take care of the intruders. One of the men stepped forward as he cracked his knuckles. Lillias quickly stepped in between her sister and the man, "Now, now how about we talk this out peacefully?"

The man just scoffed, "Peacefully you say? You should've just stayed out of this," he threw a punch at the two sisters however they both quickly dodged, he staggered forward but managed to quickly regain his balance, annoyed that he missed, he glanced back at them and glared.

"You got your answer Lillias," with a sigh, Loris started stretching her shoulders and getting ready to retaliate. 

"Indeed I have," Lillias simply answered. This time, the man took out a knife and held it tightly in his hand, he rushed forward towards them. Lillias however didn't give him the chance, she swept his leg making him tumble to the ground with a loud thud. "Oh my sincerest apologies," however she was anything but apologetic. 

"Agh, you've got to be kidding me," Their leader simply shook his head, "Get them!" He sneered at the others as they each looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, aren't you going to help?!" Seeing the events unfold the acceptance letter turned to look at Liz.The burnette could only look around with a mix of total bewilderment and fear.

Loris simply chuckled and glanced at them with a wide grin, "What's the matter? Afraid of two little girls?" She motioned for them to step forward, "Come on now, we're just beginning." Everyone ran towards her all at once. Little did they know numbered would not help, with a kick she sent 3 of them towards a trash can, she then quickly dodged a punch before grabbing the attacker's arm throwing him to the other side. 

"Nice going Loris!" Lillias cheered her sister on, as someone sneaked behind her she quickly sidestepped away, sensing the attack easily and moved behind him pushing him towards his comrade. The two of them collided and fell to the ground. "A piece of advice, if you're going to rob someone," she smiled at the fallen men, "At least pose a bit of a challenge." 

"You useless men, getting defeated by some kids," The leader snapped once more, he pulled out his wand and started to chant, "Sagitta Lu-" 

Out of nowhere, a steel lid smacked him in the head from behind, it was no other than Liz, with a desperate attempt to help her sisters. With the leader knocked out, the sisters' little fight came to an end. "Is it over now?" One of the letters looked from behind Liz to make sure it was safe, once it was sure of that, it hovered up, "Okay brothers the coast is clear," the two other letters emerged from behind Liz. 

Lillias was the first one to check on the woman, "Are you alright ma'am?" 

"Oh my, thank you for the help young ladies," the woman only smiled warmly at the young wizards, "I hope you three are fine." 

"Don't worry, none of us were hurt," Loris reassures the elegant woman, her tone was more calm and polite than her usual one. 

Hearing that, the woman let out a sigh, "I am very relieved to hear that" Looking closer the woman noticed the uniform the three girls were wearing, "thank you young wizards for your valuable assistance," she glanced back at the men who had tried to rob her, "And for teaching those barbarians a lesson, it seems I was very lucky to be helped by you three, how can I ever repay you?"

"No need ma'am, we only did what anyone would've done," Lillias reassured the woman.

Though she didn't say anything, Liz nodded in agreement to her sister's statement. 

The woman nodded with a soft smile, "I'll see you around young ladies." With that last statement the woman walked away, for some reason the last words lingered in Lillias' mind. With everything now done, Liz fell to the ground and let out a long sigh, “That was scary...” 

"Seriously not only are you pathetic in magic you're also pretty much useless when it matters," With the woman now gone, it was time for the acceptance letter to begin his usual routine of insulting Liz, "It's just quite sad to think you'll soon be joining the most prominent magic academy with your less than impressive skills."

And that was the final straw, this time the letter had gone overboard. All of a sudden, Lillias snatched Liz's backpack and her sister’s magic letter. 

"Hey what do you think you're doing holding me so roughly?!" The letter hissed. Without so much as a care in the world, Lillias stuffed the letter into the backpack and closed it, “Here you go Liz,” she handed her sister the backpack with her usual innocent smile.. 

"Brother!”

Just like Lillias predicted the other two acceptance letters started to protest, "Why you evil-"

Lillias' smile stopped them mid sentence, "Missing your brother already? Would you like to accompany him?" The two letters felt a shiver run through their paper as they tightly clutched into each other.

"No absolutely not ma'am!" 

Lillias tilted her head, "you sure though? I am sure Mr. Acceptance letter would love the company of his two dear brothers." 

"She snapped…" her sister, Loris knew very well it would end like this, in fact Loris was surprised Lillias lasted that long but as everyone says third time's the charm or in the letters’ case, it was more of a curse. 

“Well then, we should head back,” Lillias  joyously walked back to the train, almost as if nothing had happened. 

"R-right," Liz instantly agreed. With a nod as her and Loris followed after their sister, the acceptance letter still struggling in the bag. The maintenance was almost over so the Sisters simply waited, once it was done the train continued to its destination. With their little adventure over, the Hart sisters continued their journey towards the academy.

********

**Chapter Preview:**

**Loris:** Lillias...you're really something, you know that? You defeated those guys like they were nothing.

**Lillias:** well they were pretty weak, I didn't even need to use magic against them 

**Loris** :yeah, that's true. It wasn't even a good exercise. That woman was a bit weird though don't you agree? 

**Lillias** : Yeah...there's something a bit weird about her.

**Loris:** and I am not entirely sure it's in a good way...

**Lillias:** oh, we lost track of time!

**Loris:** that's right! We finally arrive in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy but we get separated. 

**Lillias:** And each of us gets help from some new people we encounter. 

**Loris:** Meanwhile Liz gets helped by who now?!…oh boy this sure is getting interesting. 

**Lillias:** Next time, "The Emperor," oh my such a grandiose title. 

**Loris** : ...kind of frightening if you ask me...

********

**The Journal:**

Okay what the hell is up with today?! First a weird letter shows up, I learn I somehow got accepted into Gedonelune academy, then the door slammed into my face, to top it off the train stops halfway and we get attacked by thugs. I am telling you, this is all proof we shouldn't go! Something tells me weirder things will happen in the academy, I am not looking forward to going there in the slightest 

**-Loris Hart**

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harts sisters Finally arrive in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, they bid farewell to the acceptance letters and continue on their way to the dorms, however the three of them got separated in the process.

**Day 1.0: The Emperor**

The Same dark, eerie forest. Above the midnight sky stood the vibrant red moon. There one girl was surrounded by the dead trees, Lillias sat on the ground, her hand holding onto her injured arm as it continued to bleed. Fighting the pain, the young wizardess got up and ran deeper into the Forest, the pace a lot slower than before.

Her destination was crystal clear, eyes were filled with endless motivation. With every ounce of her strength, Lillias went through the uneven and rough path. With each step she moved closer and closer. Uneasiness slowly started to creep in the deeper she went. 

Finally, she noticed a tower standing in the distance. Feeling a chill run through her body, she reluctantly moved forward. Now standing in front of a tower, she found herself getting nervous, anxious even. Normally anyone would've turned around and went back but Lillias could not do that, turning back was not an option for her. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. There was no time for hesitation, not now when she was this close.

A violent wind passed through ruffling her soft hair along, out of reflex the young girl shielded her eyes with her arm. Once it passed, the young wizardess took a deep breath to calm herself once more, she then stepped forward into the dark tower. Darkness filled her vision, there was nothing in sight, just a pitch black space, she couldn't see anything, she started feeling multiple emotions; fear,uneasiness and also a sense of apprehension. Whispers soon followed along, the closer she stepped into the darkness the louder those became. And then she stopped noticing something, standing in the darkness was two haunting eyes, it glowed with a faint red color.

That was the last scene Lillias remembered before she was jolted awake, her eyes opened up, she looked to the side to see her sister Liz looking excitedly through the window with her eyes sparkling with joy. Straightening her posture, Lillias covered her mouth and let out a small yawn. 

Meanwhile, Liz jumped up and down as she looked through the window, "Look! We're just outside Gedonelune Town!" Looking at the window, Lillias saw the beautiful trees making way to a huge town in the distance, in the middle stood a castle, walls made of white stones surrounded the entrance.

"This is…" Even Lillias was left speechless and bewildered at the scene. "Gedonelune Royal Magic academy!" Liz was the one that enthusiastically finished Lillias' sentence. Loris also looked through the window however she remained silent, was she also speechless? Nope, she was just tired. 

Behind them, the bag began to move slightly, as if something was struggling inside. The acceptance Letter came bursting out from it, almost tearing the bag. Finally being able to free itself the acceptance did a victory pose, "I-I thought I would die!" He was breathless by the time he was able to escape. 

"Oh welcome back acceptance letter," Lillias gave him one of her smiles, as if she had forgotten how he ended up in the bag in the first place.

"Brother!" The two other acceptance letters floated towards their fellow brother and wrapped their paper around him, as if giving him a comforting hug. 

"Aww," Liz cooed at the scene. 

"You two get off me!" The acceptance letter ended up struggling to free itself once again, this time from his brothers' embrace. Seeing this scene, Liz couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. 

Finally freeing itself from their embrace, the acceptance letter straightened up and looked through the window, "It seems we have arrived," he floated towards Liz. "Welcome to Gedonelune Town." 

"It's so beautiful…" Liz gazed through the window at the scene of the town, her sisters standing behind her. 

“Agh! Finally, I can’t handle one more minute cramped inside this train!” Before the train came to a stop, Loris got up and stretched her arms, her joints letting out small cracking sounds the more she stretched. The only reason she was able to hold on this long was because of their little detour when the train stopped.

****

Finally arriving at Gedonelune Town, the three sisters were able to look at the town more closely. The main street was spacious, the town was very large, it had many buildings of different shapes and sizes stationed around. It was also known to be a very lively town and usually crowned with many people, wizards in particular were common In such a place. 

"Wow!" Liz exclaimed loudly. 

The loud shout caught the attention of a few bystanders, their head turned to the three sisters. Just by looking at the uniform, they could tell they were new students in Gedonelune Royal magical academy, it was a commonly seen uniform around town, as such it was easy to identify. It was not a rare occurrence for new students to come, in fact it was the opposite. Many new students would often come to Gedonelune to train and become strong wizards, some left while a few remained. 

Liz and her two sisters ignored the attention and instead focused on what stood in front of them, a huge, extravagant white gate, the small delicate carvings were well crafted and looked simple yet enchanting. It was followed by a huge building, that was Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

The academy was a vast, luxurious white castle, it stood in the middle of the town holding a simple yet refined look. The academy was surrounded by the rich greenery and nature, along with the bushes, many flowers circled around it. At the center of the town stood an enchanting fountain, the center was decorated with a statue while water sprouted from three different sides. The three sisters each could only look in total bewilderment, even Loris **.**

Liz and Lillias’ eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation. “Wow!” Liz exclaimed loudly, right in front of her stood the prestigious academy just like in her dreams, her eyes sparkled with joy as her emblem glowed, the white gates opened up giving the sisters access to the academy, “Wow! Wow! WOW!" those were the only coherent words she could utter. 

“Quiet down!” The acceptance letter uttered in frustration. Lillias on the other hand couldn’t help but let out a little giggle while Loris simply chuckled. “Ah sorry, but it’s better than I imagined!” Liz sheepishly replied, just looking at the academy made her excited for her future as a student there. 

“It really does look magnificent,” Even Lillias had to admit, “It’s also so rich with nature!” to anyone who knows her, it was a known fact Lillias was a lover of nature even from a very young age she loved running around in gardens and tending to plants. 

“Gedonelune academy...” Loris muttered, her eyes glued to the academy she once aspired to attend, however that desire was long gone now, she had no reason to be here. The only reason she’s still here was because her sisters dragged her, ‘Well...I’ll return to Reitz soon anyway.’ She thought to herself.

“Watching you now makes me wonder if you can even handle this...” The acceptance letter let out another long sigh. “I’ll be fine, I am going to be a great wizardess just you wait.” Liz proudly declared, puffing up her chest. Normally one of the acceptance letters would have given a sarcastic remark but one glance at Lillias and they knew that was out of the question if they wanted to live. The three acceptance letters all rose up, “Well our job is done,” they said in unison curling up, one letter glowed as a piece of paper appeared and floated towards Liz. She grabbed it and looked at it’s content, “A map?”

“It was a long trip,” One of the letters pointed out.

“But at least it wasn’t boring, I’d say it was even kind of entertaining,” Another one declared.

“Well, good luck and be seeing ya!”

With the last acceptance letter’s remark, they each glowed slightly, with a puff of smoke they floated towards the sisters’ open palms. Loris looked at the now normal letter in her hand, “huh...I kind of miss those stupid letters now.” 

“Yeah, same here,” Lillias nodded as she gently rolled up the acceptance letter before placing it inside the bag, “Well, we should head to the dorms now.” she took a brief glance at both her sisters and saw them nod. 

The gates slammed shut behind them shortly after the three sisters walked into the academy grounds, the sudden sound made Liz jump up slightly, she composed herself and held the map close to her face trying to decipher it, “The map doesn’t even have the names of the buildings written down.” She grumbled a little while walking, after a while, Liz turned the map around not even sure which way was which. 

Not paying attention to her sister, Loris let out a little yawn as she followed after her sisters in a daze, she didn't manage to get enough sleep after the small incident. Lillias kept on walking behind her two sisters, she kept on observing their surroundings when something caught her eyes, without even glancing back at her sisters she ran towards the botanical gardens, "So beautiful!"

The sides of the garden were blocked by a wall of greenery filled with flowers, behind that were trees as far as the eye could see. In the middle there were plots filled with grass and bushes, the floor surrounding it were covered in brown tiles, each plot was decorated exactly the same giving a harmonious vibe, at the end a small white gazebo stood at the center. On the right side, multiple garden arches were planted, each decorated by different flowers of different colors. The sight had instantly captivated the nature loving Lillias. 

"Oh what a beautiful garden!" 

Meanwhile Liz and Loris kept moving forward, unaware of the absence of their sister. One was focused on the map while the other was half asleep. Liz took a left turn while Loris lagged behind. The young brunette did not seem to notice the absence of both sisters, she kept on moving forward, too engrossed with trying to decipher the contents of the map, unable to understand a single thing even with how much she was focusing. Liz finally gave up, "Agh this is ridiculous! Hey Lillias, you know how to read maps right? can you take a-" she turned around, "look..." To her surprise she found no one behind her, "Huh? Where did they go?" She started looking around her, "Lillias? Loris? Where are you?" When she got no reply the situation slowly started to sink in, "I got separated from my sisters…! Oh my God we got separated!" for the first few minutes she panicked however she decided to continue searching for the dorms knowing that's where her sisters will try to head too. 

****

“It would seem I wondered a bit further from the others than I originally thought,” Lillias looked around, “Oh well, I’ll just meet them in the dorm.” with that decision she started looking around, searching for anyone she could ask for directions. Unfortunately for her, there was no one around to help her. When she was looking around she noticed the building a little distance away from the botanical garden, although she hadn't seen it before she could tell it was the main building. 

Lillias decided to head there hoping someone would still be there, if not then she'll just find the dorms on her own. With that thought process in mind she entered the main building, what greeted her at the entrance was a floor covered in red carpets and two stairs leading to the next floor, the walls were high and almost looked bronze in color. Towering above were multiple orbs of light which beautifully illuminated the place, between the two parallel stairs were smaller stairs leading down. 

"Whoever chose the interior design had good taste," By now, her sisters would probably be nervous but not Lillias, she continued on and headed upstairs. For the next 20 minutes she circled around the main building hoping to find someone but no one was in sight. Ending up where she first started, Lillias took a deep breath and headed down, that was followed by a left turn. One room grabbed her attention, at the center of the room was a small statue of a dragon, wooden bookshelves surrounded her completely, each and every one of them were filled with books. 

"How amazing, so this is the library of Gedonelune Royal Magic academy," Lillias muttered to herself as she stepped inside, she started moving between the shelves while checking out the different books, it was then that she took a sharp turn and crashed into a certain someone holding a huge pile of books, the sudden collision sent her body falling backwards. "Whoa!"

"Whoa, watch out!" In a desperate attempt to help her, a blond haired boy stretched his arms towards her,the piles of books he was holding fell to the ground. The blonde's attempt to help resulted in one thing, him tripping on a book, crashing into Lillias and both of them then crashing into a shelf. The shelf tipped over, this caused a domino effect knocking a few other shelves.

At the end of it all, Lillias and the blond were practically buried in books, their bodies lying on the ground. "Ow...that definitely hurt…" Lillias rubbed the back of her head.

"Agh…" The blond student wasn't in a better condition that Lillias, "Why not knock over the other bookshelves while you're at it?" His voice was harsh and filled with a hint of anger, his statement obviously filled with sarcasm. 

"No thanks, feel free to do it yourself," Lillias replied with sarcasm of her own, with a grumble she looked at the boy, "And get off me while you're at it." 

Pushing the books off him, the Male student got up and straightened his uniform and then extended his hands towards her still having the decency to help her. With the help of the blond Lillias pulled herself up.

"Thank you for your help."

"I've never seen you around here before, are you a new student?" The student asked, his purple eyes boring into her blue ones almost as if analyzing her every move, it was filled with suspicion. 

"That is correct, I've just arrived today," feeling as confident as ever, Lillias answered without any delay. 

"That's quite impressive, I never saw someone destroy the library on their very first day." 

Anyone else would have reacted differently, most likely they would've gotten mad at that comment, especially when both were at fault but in response, Lillias only smiled almost as if taunting him, "Yes indeed, and you were great help in doing so."

The blond grunted unable to deny he was indeed at fault for causing the accident in the first place, at the time he couldn't see Lillias thanks to the books, he looked back at the mess, with a defeated sigh he proceeded to reply, “I Apologize about that.” 

“No harm done...well-” Lillias stopped midway as she looked at the fallen shelves, books were all over the floor and the whole library was a mess. Thankfully no one aside from her and the blond student were here to see the current situation, “No physical damage at least...”

"Right…" The student let out a distraught sigh as he grabbed onto his wand, or where his wand was supposed to be. Shockingly he could not feel it, when he looked he found it had disappeared, "No…" he patted down his cloth trying to find his wand. "No, no, no," his mind started filling with a small hint of panic. "Wait don't tell me…" his eyes glanced down at the pile of books, he was almost sure that was the case "Agh you've got to be kidding me."

Lillias observed the boy for a few minutes, then something came to her mind, a small smirk formed but she quickly hid it, "It seems we'll have to do it by hand," Lillias suggested, "Oh my name is Lillias Hart by the way, it's nice to meet you."

Elias just stared at her with conflicting emotion, "A pleasure." It was anything but that at the moment, "I am Elias Goldstein." Before the girl could say anything he interrupted, "Now that we put greetings aside." He looked back at the scene in front of him, he had no idea how to fix this before curfew, but there was one thing to be glad about, "At least not all of them fell," his statement was followed by a slow creaking noise, then a thud followed by a crash. "...I spoke too soon didn't I?" 

"This...will take a while."

****

"Agh, I can't believe this!" 

With a huff, Loris proceeded to walk through a forest, "If only I had slept more on the train this wouldn't have happened, scratch that, if we didn't go to Gedonelune Town from the start this would never have happened! But no! They had to drag me along, it hasn't been a day since we've arrived and I am already regretting this so much! 'It will be fun,' they said, yeah right," The young archer continued to vent out her anger, "This certainly is turning out to be lots of fun." 

Loris let out a sigh as she stopped in her tracks, trying to calm her nerves. "Okay, calm down Loris, calm down…." Her voice was barely a whisper, she closed her eyes trying to even out her breathing, she tried to concentrate on things she loved; fighting, eating her sisters food, running in the forest, and napping. Thinking about those brought the tiniest smile to her face. It took a few minutes but Loris managed to calm her nerves, with a calm mind the young girl was ready to continue on with her search for the dorms.

As she was getting ready to take her leave something caught her eyes, it was a stuffed animal of some kind, a hybrid between a rabbit and a bear, with black eyes made of glass beads, it's small legs taking tiny strides towards its destination. Noticing the gaze of someone on it, the strange creature looked to the side, it's beady eyes stared back at Loris before it darted off somewhere and hid. 

"...What the hell was that?" Was all Loris was able to ask, her little encounter left her confused, dumbfounded and slightly bewildered. With a small shake of her head, she continued on her way forward.

"Well this certainly is a new face around here."

Loris turned her attention towards her observer, he had mesmerizing emerald green eyes, it held a mischievous glint to it, his hair was soft. On his right ear was an emerald green earing that swung slightly with his every move, what irritated Loris the most was the amused expression his face held as he observed the newcomer. 

"So what of it?!" Loris glared at the student, her eyes twitching slightly from irritation. 

"Oh feisty one I see," The boy's smirk widened, further annoying the girl, "Let me guess, you're lost and trying to find your way to the dorms."

For some reason, something about the student made Loris feel a little wary, maybe she was just being too cautious, "Yes and?"

With a smirk the boy continued, "I could help...if you ask nicely."

"Absolutely never playboy," Loris was fast to reject that offer. 

"That's quite the befitting compliment," Luca chuckled a little amused by the quick reply of Loris, "But really you might want to reconsider my offer….unless you want to be late for curfew," he taunted her. 

A small grumble escaped her, Loris was well aware that would be bad for her plus she didn't want to spend more hours looking for the dorms then necessarily, "Just tell me where the dorms are."

"What's the magic word?" Luca looked at her with the same annoying smirk, when he sees Loris turning around to leave instead he quickly intervened, "Okay, okay! you're heading in the wrong direction, it's actually the opposite way, you see that forest? That's the northern valley forest, past that is the dorms."

For a few minutes, Loris just observed Luca not sure if he was indeed telling the truth, "If you're lying…" she looked him in the eyes.

"I am not, I am not, it really is past the northern valley forest."

Deciding to trust the words of this student, Loris turned around and walked away to the northern valley forest.

Luca watched her with an amused expression on his face until she was out of sight, "Good luck actually finding the dorm...considering it's the other way," he chuckled to himself wondering how the girl would react when she found out he lied and instead walked the opposite direction where the dormitory was actually stationed. "A new student huh? This should be fun." 

****

Her destination was the dorms, yet somehow Liz found herself in a completely different place, she stood at the entrance of the main building that opened up to the two parallel stairs. “Whoa this place is big, it's amazing my sisters and I will be studying in a place like this from now on.” 

There were no students in sight, Liz concluded that classes were over for the day but that left her in a bit of a pinch, she had no one to ask for directions and the map was not helping what so ever, "Agh...if only Lillias was with me…" with a sigh, she took one more glance around, "Where's the dormitory anyway?" To say the least the young wizardess was getting impatient, she had lost track of time looking around. Liz had tried to look for her sisters but in the end she couldn't find them, her search for the dormitories was also fruitless, all she did was manage to get lost with a map. 'It'll be bad news if I don't find the dorms before it gets dark,' With that thought, Liz let out another sigh long, irritated sigh. 

Her search somehow led her to yet another place, this time it was a beautifully decorated grand hall, Liz couldn't help but gaze at it, "It's so huge! I wonder what goes on in here?" At the far center of the room stood an altar. Upon closer inspection, Liz noticed a golden scale with a blue gem placed on the middle of the handle. 

"Hmm, I wonder what that is?" With that question, Liz walked towards the altar and reached out her hand, her hand slowly coming closer to the scale.

"Don't touch that." A deep, husky voice suddenly echoed in the hall, it caught the novice wizardess by surprise. A large hand grabbed her arm from behind and yanked it back.

Frightened, Liz spun around and what caught her eyes was a tall male student. The fading light piercing through the window made his golden hair shimmer, his sharp violet eyes stared back at Liz's amber colored ones. His eyes were harsh and almost reprimanding, there was an air of power and authority around him. Liz found herself looking back at him mesmerized by his gallant figure.

****

 **Chapter** **Preview:-**

…..

…..

…..

 **Lillias:** "it would seem I have to do this preview on my own, alright then, shall we proceed?" *clears throat* "We each find our way to the dorms and meet up with our roommates….hmm? Wait so that means we won't be sharing a room together like we used to, that's a bit disappointing but I already expected that, this could be a good way to get to know the other students. What kind of person is my roommate, I wonder? I am excited to meet her, something tells me she's interesting. Next time, "New friends." 

****

**Journal:-**

Today was certainly eventful wasn't it? 

Who would've thought that I'd end up bumping into a student like that? We sure made a huge mess of the Library. Want to know a secret? Truthfully I could've fixed things with my magic but it was fun to see that guy panic so much, don't tell him I said that though, he'd be so mad if he found out. It didn't even cross his mind so he probably thought I wasn't capable enough to do that kind of magic, well he's bound to find out sooner or later.

****_-Lillias Hart_ ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1.5: New Friends**

"Don't touch that." A loud voice vibrated through the room, from behind a masculine large hand grabbed a hold of Liz's delicate arm and yanked it back. Both Surprised and frightened the novice wizardess spun around; what caught her eyes was a tall male student. The fading light piercing through the window made his golden hair shimmer, his sharp violet eyes stared back at Liz's amber colored ones. Liz found herself looking back at him mesmerized by his gallant figure, 'So Handsome…' she couldn't help but think as she stared at him.

"Are you even listening to me? I asked what you think you're doing here bunnyhead?" the male student asked with a dangerously low voice, his eyes narrowing as he stared the new student down.

"I, uh... what? Bunnyhead?!" Now back to her senses, the brunette looked back at him clearly not happy with the nickname, she had nothing against bunnies mind you, she just didn't like being called that.

"Your hair makes you look like a rabbit," the male student simply replied, his mouth now curving into a playful, almost teasing smirk. Liz could tell he was making fun of her, little by little she found herself getting more frustrated, finally she decided to open her mouth to reply, "Bunnies are cute!" Of all the things she could say in retaliation, this was how she responded, yes she was aware how ridiculous it was, she felt like facepalming then, however she composed herself and continued on, "Besides, those are called pigtails!"

"I'll call you bunnyhead anyway."

"Wha-" Liz was totally stunned by his response, even though she gave him a glare, that didn't seem to affect him in the slightest, 'I don't like this guy one bit, I happen to love my hair!' As she thought that, his grip on her hand slightly loosened, taking that chance Liz pulled her arm free and took a few steps back.

Now looking more serious, the male student's eyes carefully inspected her, "You're awfully suspicious."

"I am not! I am a new student here!" Liz quickly interjected, "Please take a look," she pulled her bag out and dug through it quickly searching until she finally pulled out her acceptance letter, "My name is written right here!" She shoved the document onto his face.

Taking a step back would have been the normal response, instead Klaus stood on the same spot not moving from it, he carefully skimmed through the document until he reached her name, "Liz Hart." Ah yes, that last name he despises the most. "So you're one of his sisters I see."

"Huh?" Liz found herself a bit lost by the statement of the blond student, 'Who's sister? Is he perhaps an acquaintance of Lyell?' She stared at him as she thought of that possibility, 'No there's no way my brother is friends with a rude person like him…'

"Not showing up at the station then ending up here of all places," Klaus crossed his arms and let out a long, irritated sigh.

"S-sorry?" Although she found herself apologizing, she really didn't know what for, when she realized that she decided to ask, "Wait what are you talking about?"

"Didn't the acceptance letter tell you to wait at the station for someone to pick you up?" The student's eyes glanced down at Liz as he awaited her response. "What?!" Taken aback Liz couldn't help but shout.

That reaction earned a glare from the blond standing in front of her, he controlled his anger and continued, "I was only able to find you by tracking the letter using magic," in fact he had tracked all three of the sisters using that method but coincidentally only Liz and Loris happened to be so far from the dorms when he tracked them, thus he decided to head for the one closest to him while 'that person' went after the other sister.

"I am really sorry! The acceptance letter didn't tell me anything!" Liz frantically apologized to him bowing her head down in the process, it was true that the acceptance letter had not informed her or her sisters of any of this. The male student let out another sigh, "What a dunce. I have wasted my time."

'Aww….this guy is a bit scary…' Liz thought to herself, the truth is she felt he was more than that, she'd even go as far as to say a bit terrifying, but the question remained, who was he?

"I am Klaus Goldstein," the blond man informed her, seemingly noticing her puzzled expression, "This academy's prefect."

"Prefect…?" After a few minutes, the information registered in her mind, "you're a prefect?!" Normally she wouldn't know what a prefect was, however it so happened that her brother, Lyell Hart, a prefect as well as roommates with the other prefect. "You're Lyell's friend?!"

That statement seemed to irritate the young prefect, "I prefer to use the term acquaintance."

"O-okay, my bad…" feeling frightened, Liz decided not to say anything else, however this confused the 18 year old wizardess a bit, 'they are roommates so why don't they get along?' Those thoughts started coming into her mind.

Clearing his throat to get Liz's attention, Klaus went on, "You're from Reitz aren't you?" When he saw Liz give a nod he went on, "If I remember correctly you're a vet who heals animals, correct?"

"Yes, that was part of what I did, how did you know?" Liz glanced back at Klaus wondering how he knew all that about her already, they had just met less than five minutes ago. "TODAY MY JOB WAS TO GUIDE YOU AROUND THIS ACADEMY. FROM THE STATION," klaus glared daggers into her, his eyes burning into hers with his every word making it obvious how angry he was. "I Know a bit about you already."

"Agh…." Liz grumbled as she looked down, 'he's such a meanie…' she really did not know she was supposed to stay at the station, none of her sisters did either, they all headed to the academy. Thinking that, Liz went on with her thoughts, 'It's not even my fault I didn't know to stay at the station.'

With a sigh, Klaus composed himself and looked directly at Liz, "Whatever, why did you come to this place?" Looking back at Klaus, Liz started to explain. "I was trying to find my way to the dormitory," of course, she hadn't managed to find it yet though.

"Didn't you get a map from the letter?" Klaus crossed his arms as he questioned the new student. "The only buildings that stand out here are the main buildings and the boys' and girls' dorms. You should've been able to figure out which one is the main building by the map, from there it would've been very easy to figure out where the girls' dorm is, furthermore both the boys' and girls' dorms are in the same area, even if you went to the wrong one it would be obvious as soon as you got there."

'Agh….as much as I hate to admit it he's right, there's only three buildings on the map…'

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even pass the judgment on the 13th day here," klaus rubbed his eyes as he painfully sighed, first he was forced to wake up early so he would show the new students around, then when he arrived they were nowhere in sight, he had to look around the town for a while before he ended up going back to the academy and using magic to detect the 3 new students, but it was still his job as a prefect to this much so he can't complain.

"Huh, what do you mean the judgement on the 13th day?" Liz's head snapped towards Klaus when she heard that, what judgement? What's on the 13th day? She really didn't know about any of this.

"Unbelievable, didn't you even read the acceptance letter?" Klaus spat the words, yes he was still in a bad mood from the whole situation.

"What….?"

"Read it again." That was all Klaus needed to say to make Liz unravel the letter and start skimming through it, reading it quickly trying to figure out what she had not seen before. "Am I missing something here?" her voice was but a whisper.

"Read the part that talks about your acceptance." Klaus instructed her. "Let's see, acceptance….. provisional," at first the word seemed to pass through and out of her brain but then she fell silent, her mind trying to decipher what she just read, "...." the silence continued on for a while before finally she shouted, "...Provisional?!" Holding onto the letter tightly, she carefully read it again. "Provisional?! What?! That has to be a mistake!"What does it mean?!" This had to be a huge mistake, a big misunderstanding, after all she was already a student here wasn't she? She was already accepted, why else would she have received the letter?!

"You aren't officially accepted to enroll here yet," ignoring her reaction, Klaus started to explain, his tone was as emotionless as ever. "What did you say?!" Those words felt like knives, Liz was trying her best not to crumble to the floor.

"Listen, this academy gives all provisional students a trial period each before accepting students officially. On the 13th day, the scale of judgement will determine whether the provisional students are fit or not to be official students here." Klaus went on.

"S-so the scale of judgement will decide if I can enter the academy….is that what you mean?" Liz placed the letter down as she glanced back at Klaus, his nod was the only answer she received.

"No way! So what happens if the scale says no?!" Liz reluctantly asked, she already had a feeling she knew the answer to that but she really hoped that she'd hear good news instead.

"It's straight back to the countryside for you."

"No way…" And that was all it took for Liz's hopes and dreams to get crumbled, it was smashed into pieces then grilled with the hellish fires of despair. 'And here I thought my dream had finally come true!' Liz wondered what this meant for her now.

"It confounds me as to how you managed to get accepted here," Klaus deeply sighed with a face showing nothing but disapproval and distaste, "...follow me."

"Huh? Where to?" Confused and perplexed by the sudden command, Liz peered into Klaus's eyes. Klaus stared back at her and quickly answered, "You want to go to the girls' dorm right? I'll take you there."

"T-thank you, sir!" Surprised by his kind gesture, Liz let out a small smile.

"It was my job to guide you to begin with." "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." This was all that Klaus said before he spun around and started walking.

"Yes, sir!" With this, Liz quickly followed behind the prefect. They returned to the huge stairway and went outside the main building, midway through their path Klaus had stopped.

"This place is the botanical garden, all sorts of plants and flowers bloom here every season," Klaus took a quick glance at Liz, "Students often come here to sit and relax." He was supposed to show her around the academy after all but since it was getting late, he could only show her the places on the way to the dorms. "It really is beautiful!" Liz loudly exclaimed, then she thought of something, "...Now it's all becoming crystal clear…" yes, she can just imagine it, Lillias passing through the botanical garden, forgetting all about the world and just being mesmerized by nature, it was so like her sister. In fact, she was so confident that this was what happened.

Klaus wasn't really sure what she was talking about and normally he would ask her to elaborate but he was in no mood for this, the young prefect just continued on with his way as Liz followed after him silently.

****

As they walked through the forest path, passing through the trees, Lillias took a quick glance towards Elias, "Thanks again for walking me to the dorms." After the library situation was resolved, Lillias explained to Elias her current situation; How she got separated from her sisters, with no map to guide her, she had no idea how to find the dorms. Elias had offered to walk her there.

"Don't mention it," Was Elias' quick response, he did not slow down his pace and kept his eyes locked onto the path ahead.

Lagging a bit behind, Lillias ran a few steps to catch up to a certain blond student, "So you're the overly serious type I see," her lips curved into a smile, "You should really learn to accept someone's gratitude at least."

With a sudden halt, Elias spun around and glared at her, "That's none of your concern."

Lillias gave no reaction to that, she did not flinch and her smile did not falter, "Alright, shall we continue on then?" She motioned to the path. With a quick sigh, Elias continued on to the dorms, Lillias following behind him quietly looking at the forest and the trees while she passed by. As they walked, a long building made out of red bricks came into view, a stone path cleared the way to the door, flower pots beautifully decorated the entrance. "Here we are, the girl's dorm," Elias glanced towards Lillias, "And now I'll be taking my leave, have a good day." He quickly spun around and made his way to the Male's dorms.

"Thanks for walking me to the dorms!" Lillias waved goodbye to Elias however he did not stop or even glance back, with a giggle she walked towards the door. "The dormitory sure is fancy," she glanced around and touched the door then went down to the silver knocker, glancing closer she noticed a message written on the door. "Chant the spell to open the door," she mumbled as she read it, with a smile she grabbed her wand, "Oh I know that one, it's quite easy," with that she readied her wand, "Door before me, I command thee to open, Aperio Portal!" With a flick of her wand, veils of light poured out of the wand and flowed into the door, the light seeped into the wooden door and with a click it opened.

It didn't take long for the door to open, Lillias quietly walked inside. The first thing that caught the new student's attention was the spacious hallways illuminated through the patterned glass of the windows, the floor was made out of grayish brown tiles decorated by a red carpet. There were several statues and paintings around the hallway. One painting in particular caught Lillias' attention, she found herself stopping in front of it and quietly observing it, in it a man wearing a black uniform stood proudly, the curly silver hair fell down her shoulder onto her back, his mystic green eyes coldly staring ahead, staring at it, Lillias couldn’t help but wonder about the identity of the man in the picture.

"It's a beautiful painting, isn't it?"

Startled by the sudden voice, her body jolted up as she placed her hand on her heart, Lillias then carefully turned around. Standing there was the dorm mother; a woman in her late twenties, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"My apologies dear, I didn't mean to surprise you," The dorm mother stepped closer, stopping just next to her. "You must be...…okay honestly I am not sure which one of the three sisters you are," the woman let out a soft giggle.

With a smile of her own, the young wizardess answered "I am Lillias, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I am Kyla, the housemother," With her warm, motherly smile, Kyla shook hands with Lillias, her eyes were stern and firm yet held a hint of kindness. "However…If I am not mistaken there should've been another two coming?" The housemother moved her head back and forth looking around; trying to spot the other two. Her concern growing more and more by the minute when she noticed they were not there.

"On our way here we got separated," With a sigh, Lillias continued on, "I am not really sure where they are now." The young wizardess was hoping they would have already reached the dorms by now, "I hope they arrive before curfew."

"I sure hope so," the housemother replied while rubbing her temple, "Well then, you're probably tired from the journey, why don't you go to your room, rest up and get to know your roommate? Yours is room 208."

"And my sisters? Which rooms are they in?"

"Let's see…the one named Liz is in room 203 while the other one is in room 204," kyla replied as she looked through a small, pocket-sized, old notebook before she placed it back in her pocket, "You will be able to see them tomorrow, now go on, your roommate has been…. Very anxious."

Lillias bid Kyla farewell before going upstairs, walking on the porcelain floor. The light of the window illuminating the tiles with the morning light. Lillias passed by the countless wooden doors; with each impact, with each step the boots clattered, the sound echoing in the empty hallways. Suddenly, the sound halted. Lillias stood in front of her new room, the number 208 written on a golden door plate. Filled with no hesitation or doubt, the young female knocked on the door thrice, then she waited. Receiving no reply from her roommate Lillias knocked once more.

"C-come in…"

Though the sound was nothing but a whisper, Lillias heard it. With a smile, she opened the door and walked in. "Nice to meet yo- whoa!" The moment she walked in, a wooden hand was thrust towards her face, obviously startled and confused Lillias stepped back barely dodging it, her grip on the door tightened.

Looking at the source, her eyes trailed back to other corner of the room where a girl was crutched down next to a desk, her long blond hair trailed down her back, pink eyes focused ahead while her hand held the a long wooden stick, attached to the stick was the wooden hand that almost hit Lillias. "N-nice to meet you," again, it was still just a whisper, filled with hesitation and doubt, though sounding timid the girl went on, "I...I'm Elysse…" with that she moved carefully and moved the hand closer to Lillias.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lillias" With her smile back, Lillias shook hands with the wooden hand, she could tell her new roommate was a bit awkward already but she did not mind, in fact she found the situation a bit challenging and amusing. Was there anything that phased this nature lover? probably not.

****

Completely lost, that's how she felt. Loris was definitely going the wrong direction and she knew it. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the shady looking guy, now she was completely and utterly lost. What was his name again? Well Loris did not really care, she was going to have a word with him the next time she met him, maybe a punch or three, a good old uppercut would do the trick too. Yes, she was imaging 100 different ways to make Luca regret tricking her, all involved a bit of a fight. With eyes filled with rage, Loris kept walking around trying to find her way back, black aura swirling around her.

"I can feel your killing intent all the way from here," With a chuckle, a guy stepped towards her, his most unique feature was his eyes, one was blue while the other was reddish pink. A white tiger walked beside him, it's blue eyes focused ahead.

"Lyell!" Loris ran towards her brother and engulfed him a long, tight hug, "It's been so long, I've missed you." Okay, loris was usually not the affectionate type but she did love her brother quite deeply, he was a mentor to her and a great and caring older brother, yes he was indeed blood related to her however he was 5 years older and she often did not see him since he was a student at Gedonelune Royal magic academy as well.

Seemingly not happy to be ignored, the white tiger let out a loud roar. "I've missed you too Zion," she giggled a bit as she patted the white tiger, it started to let out a purring sound instead as it rubbed it's head on Loris' hand.

"So, how did you end up in the northern valley forest of all places?" Lyell asked as he walked closer to his little sister.

"Agh! Don't even remind me, I was on my way to the dorms when this green haired guy tricked me and said I was going the wrong way and said this was the correct way but he was obviously lying! Next time I see him he will regret ever thinking of tricking me!" Loris' eyes flared with anger as she explained her current situation, "He's so dead when I see him!"

"Well this explains your aura of death," Lyell just smiled at his sister as patted her head, "Now let's go before you miss curfew alright?"

Loris nodded as she followed her brother out of the northern valley forest, the white tiger named Zion trailing behind them, she was thankful Lyell managed to find her, yet she wondered if her sisters were already at the dorms, she really hoped they didn't get lost as she did, or more precisely; tricked.

"By the way, how did you know where to find me?" Loris took a quick at her brother, her eyes filled with questions. He turned around, glancing back at her with his pink and blue eyes, "It was easy, any good search magic would do the trick." He continued on with his way, he wasn't really much of a talker, even with his sisters, however he did take good care of them and occasionally liked to spoil them. It was not a secret that with the death of their parents, a lot of responsibility came in Lyell's way; from taking care of his sisters to providing for them, to his studies in the academy. Loris knew it, her sisters knew it and they deeply cared and loved their older brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lyell's abrupt stop, "Here we are."

Glancing at the building in front of her, Loris started to wonder why she even came here in the first place. Oh right, her sisters basically dragged her, well she didn't plan on staying long in the academy, whether her sisters made it or not wasn't changing her mind. Plus she did hope they did pass the trial, each of them really wanted to attend unlike her.

"...do your best Loris," with one last pat on the head, Lyell turned around and walked away, followed by his trusty familiar tiger. With a sigh Loris went in, The last time Loris used magic was a long time ago, she was glad she was able to do the door opening spell in the first place, her talk with the housemother was mostly a blur, however she was happy to at find out Lillias had made it there already, but Liz hadn't reached the dorms yet, that made her worry a bit.

****

Liz could not be happier that she was finally at the dorms, she did not enjoy Klaus' company in the slightest and was glad she could finally relax, luckily she was sure she wouldn't have to interact with him in person again, or at least, she hoped so, luckily the housemother had opened the door for her otherwise she knew her magic would have backfired. With a yawn she glanced at the door plate of each room searching for her own; room 203. Finally she spotted it and headed towards it, "Here we are, room 203!" Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and put on a big smile before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A cheerful voice replied back to her from the other side of the door, Swallowing the lump in her throat, Liz cracked the door open and slowly but reluctantly walked into the room. “Oh you must be Liz right?!” Oblivious to her nervousness, Liz’s roommate jumped off her bed and ran towards her dragging her into the room, “I am Amelia Nile, nice to meet you!” she quickly introduced herself, however she didn’t stop and went on before letting Liz say even a word, "That's your bed right there. You can put your stuff in that chest."

"Thanks," Liz felt a bit caught off guard by Amelia’s enthusiasm, she was a bit worried about what kind of roommate she would have but turns out she had no reason to be worried whatsoever. "You were a bit late so I was getting worried about you."

"After getting separated from my sisters I got lost…" Liz looked the other way a bit embarrassed by the fact, “Then I sort of ran into the prefect and he showed me around. I was supposed to wait at the station for him but I didn't know that…" she went on looking back up at Amelia, "He's the one that guided me here."

"Prefect? Which one? Prefect Klaus or Prefect Lyell?” Amelia sat down on her bed. “Agh...I wish it was Lyell,” Liz quietly muttered to herself before glancing back at Amelia, “It was Prefect Klaus.”

“Ah! How lucky! I wish a good looking guy like Prefect Klaus showed me around on my first day, then again being in the same room as the emperor is always intimidating.” Amelia placed her hand on her shin as she smirked at her roommate.

“Emperor?”

With a smile, Amelia went on to explain, “Oh Yeah, He is known as the emperor by the students here, his nickname really fits him too with him being the prefect and all, he is really talented, he’s also from the prestigious Goldstein family, he’s basically been an elite since birth! above that he’s also really handsome. Doesn't matter though, his attitude scares all the girls away after all.”

“I have first hand experience with that, he was yelling at me from the moment I saw him," With a sigh, Liz grabbed her suitcase and started unpacking everything, she also did found him handsome at first but afterwards she was too scared of him to even notice it, he was like a devil, “Honestly I would have much rather if my brother showed me around.”

“Your brother? You have a sibling studying here?” Amelia’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. Liz nodded. “Yeah, my older brother Lyell.”

“Lyell? As in Lyell Hart the prefect? He’s your brother?!” Amelia almost shouted the question, she was shocked by the news and for a valid reason too.

“Yeah do you know him?” Liz was more than a little confused by her reaction, yeah she knew she didn’t really resemble her brother much but that wasn’t enough reason to be shocked, at least she didn’t think so.

“Not personally but he is famous, he’s a prefect after all, not only that but he's one of the two most trusted people by Prefect Klaus. No one really knows much about Lyell and for the most part he likes to keep to himself but a lot of people are really intimidated by him! I mean he carries a sword around and is always followed by that tiger of his,” Amelia closed her eyes, “Honestly Even I find him a bit intimidating, it doesn’t help that he rarely interacts with us students...”

“Yeah that sounds like Lyell alright,” Liz couldn’t help but giggle a bit, to her it was a bit hilarious they found her brother intimidating at all.

****

“It’s so cute!” Lillias' eyes sparkled with excitement as she petted the small blue furry fox creature in front of her, "Is this your Familiar?" She glanced at Elysse, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Y-yes, His name is Vesta," Feeling nervous, Elysse couldn't help but look anywhere but at Lillias herself.

"Oh, is that so? Well it's nice to meet you little Vesta," Lillias smiled as she continued to pet the small fox, it let out a small noise in approval as she continued to move her hand down it's silky fur. "It's so adorable~"

Elysse only nodded in response to this, however her lips curved into a smile as she watched her new roommate play with her familiar. "Yeah, he is," she couldn't help but observe her roommate and familiar as they interacted, it was kind of surprising how comfortable Vesta was with Lillias already, they had just recently met, he was usually really cold towards everyone except her though there were people he occasionally warmed up to unlike his socially awkward master, "You have a strong connection with magical creatures don't you?"

"Hmm?" Caught of guard by the sudden question, Lillias lifted up her head to look Elysse in the eyes. "I- uh...I mean it just seemed you have an affinity with magical creatures is all," Elysse quickly averted her eyes.

"Who knows? I do love animals though," Lillias placed Vesta down as she stared at Elysse, "If anything you're the amazing one to have a snow fox as a familiar."

Startled by the compliment, Elysse rapidly looked the other way in embarrassment, the blond was never good at interacting with people, she had tried multiple times to start a conversation with her fellow classmates but those always backfired instead, she always got scared and hid, because of that no one wanted to get close to her. Everyone seemed bothered by her awkwardness and weird social habits, some even seemed to despise her because of it. Surprisingly enough, she was good with animals, especially Vesta. To Elysse, her only companion was always Vesta, he was not only a trustworthy familiar but also a friend and companion. Maybe it was because no one interacted her so she ended up seeking the comfort of her familiar, she was by no means comfortable around Lillias yet, nor did she think she will be for a very long time but she wondered if maybe there was a chance of her becoming friends with her new roommates.

"Well, it's getting late, we should probably sleep now," Lillias stretched her arms, got up and headed towards the balcony pulling the curtains shut. "We do have class tomorrow after all."

Remembering tomorrow is her roommate's first class at the academy, Elysse quickly nodded as she covered herself with the blanket, Vesta jumped on the bed and curled up next to her. Lillias giggled slightly as she walked to her own bed and covered herself with her own blanket, the lights closing shortly after that, "Goodnight Elysse."

Elysse nodded as she looked back at Lillias, "Goodnight."

With a smile, Lillias curled up in the bed and closed her eyes, her thoughts occupied by her new days at the academy.

"Sprikuenall kohdu…" half asleep in her bed, Lillias started to hear a mysterious yet beautiful song play in the far distance, the words spoken in a language unknown to her, "Sriitanmera muruto…"

Her mind and body were growing more tired by her long journey and the soothing lullaby only made her fall deeper into the land of dreams, "Ra ho koradu…" slowly, her consciousness started to fade.

"Stonkunsa spira…"

The last thing Lillias remembers was that mysterious song, the beautiful yet peculiar song it played calming down her mind and body. 

********

**Chapter Preview:**

**Lillias:** "Today was certainly tiring and there's more coming of course!"

**Elias:** "Spare me."

**Lillias:** "Oh Elias, I didn't know I'd be doing the preview with you."

**Elias:** "Believe me, neither did I. If I did I would have ran away the moment I found out."

**Lillias:** "Well aren't you a charmer. Since we're stuck doing it anyway let's do our best!

I must say though, it seems like liz had it tough with prefect Klaus."

**Elias: "** Oh she's only seen the tip of the iceberg of his harshness. Well it's unlikely she'll see him again."

**Lillias:** "Oh I'd say it's the opposite actually."

**Elias:** "huh? Wait you mean-"

**Lillias:** "the title of the next chapter is…. "So it begins" 

**Elias:** "So what begins?!"

**  
** ****Lillias:** ** ** "look forward to next Chapter!" **

********

**PROVISIONAL?! please tell me it's a misunderstanding! No way........I can't believe this.........so I wasn't accepted into the academy yet and now I have to take the judgment on the 13th day...what does this mean for me and my dream? will my sisters make it? will I make it? ah....I can't believe this.......... it can't possibly get any worse can it?**

**-Liz Hart**

****  
  



End file.
